Esuteru Sarutobi
Esuteru Sarutobi (エステル猿飛, Sarutobi Esuteru) is a Jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan. She is a current member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja as well as a member of Team Seito. Background Esuteru was born into the Sarutobi clan as the first grandchild of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Since childhood, she was mostly cared for and tutored by her grandfather. During her younger years, she showed a very uncaring attitude towards any form of teaching related to becoming a kunoichi. It was seen as "a spark to the fire" and that it "did more damage than fix" to her; however this changed during the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack. Feeling scared, helpless and alone, she decided to travel to the Hokage's office, in a vain attempt to find her grandfather. (In Progress) Personality Esuteru's personality from the beginning was consistently blunt, as she seemed free to vocalize her mind even when times seemed unappropriated. Even if it was against her morals, she always took action when needed. Such as when Naruto Uzumaki was trying to find Sasuke Uchiha and return him to Konoha, she instantly refused to allow such a case, but it was not in her power to do anything. She was often caught calling her grandfather an "Old, perverted geezer" despite his occupation, showing a close relationship among the two. Also she is seen calling her uncle "Dead weight", on many occasions, which was heard after hearing about his reluctance to stop the match between Neji and Hinata Hyūga. She is also seen complaining about his smoking habits, often saying how it's going to be the end of him one day, but is seen after his death smoking one herself. After the death of Aito, Esuteru becomes emotionally unstable, as the impact of people dear to her dying finally hit her. She was moved to live with Ryo and is kept under his close watch until she recovers. (In Progress) Appearance Esuteru has mid-length brown hair, with a faint tint of ginger with bangs that frame her face, fair skin, and blue eyes. In Part I her outfit consisted of a blue pointed top, revealing a small amount of skin in the front and a large amount, that is cut in a triangle shape, on the back. Underneath she wore a lined mesh T-shirt that reaches just below her shoulders. She wears a skirt-like cloth with a belt strapped around it that had a weapons pouch attached to it behind her. She wore navy blue leggings underneath, with bandages strapped on to the right thigh with another weapons pouch attached and standard ninja sandals with protective shinguards overlapping them. In Part II, Esuteru's outfit has been completely revamped, as it now consists of a long, combat dress which reaches her knees and only covers one shoulder. It has a strapped-on arm, which is covering her right, and reaches her just above her palms. It is tied on with buckles, and when hitched up, it has a set of scrolls hidden underneath. On her left arm she has a single sleeve. She is also wearing a set of leather gloves. She keeps her navy blue leggings and bandages from her previous outfit but with now her head protector strapped onto her dress. Her footwear consists of standard ninja sandals with small heels. When she joins the Twelve Guardian Ninja she equips the sash around her waist, which is placed above her right leg in view. Her most noticeable feature of clothing is her necklace, which was hidden from view in Part I, now hangs lowly from her neck. It is recognized as Ryo's necklace, which he wore in his childhood. It is not yet known why she has it. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Ninjutsu Taijutsu Lava Release Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Part I Esuteru was first seen standing behind the Third Hokage. She was just returning from guarding the Land of Fire's Daimyō on a short break. Their conversation was interrupted when two men rushed in reporting Naruto Uzumaki's vandalism to the Hokage Rock. After seeing it she makes a smart remark at how 'dashing' he looks, receiving a scowl in return. Chūnin Exams She was seen accompanied by Aito, watching the final matches of the Chūnin Exams. Konoha Crush When the Invasion of Konoha began, the Temple of Nirvana Technique was cast, putting most of the shinobi present to sleep. Able to fend the sleep off, Esuteru, along with Aito, went to fight against the Oto ninja. Realizing her grandfather was missing, she ran to his location to find a barrier had been placed by the Sound ninja. After seeing that she could not assist in his fight against Orochimaru she left the scene, silently wishing for his victory. Devastated with the news of her grandfathers death, she was forced to bottle up her emotions and put on a strong face for Konohamaru as she was later seen attending his funeral. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc When the invasion of Pain had begun Esuteru was attacked by the Peta Path while asleep. Pain asked for the location of Naruto Uzumaki, which she instantly refused. She then moved to attack the path, but was still in the process of recovering from a previous mission, thus leaving her attack ineffective. As the Preta Path was about to stab her with a Chakra Disruption Blade, Esuteru smashed through one of her walls that was leading onto the street, where other shinobi were present. They continued with the battle there; however due to it's ability to absorb their chakra, the group decided to come up with another strategy. When Pain destroyed the village, Esuteru was shielded by Ryo, which resulted in his death. Questioning his sacrifice, she gripped onto his necklace and mourned for him. Fearing for the worst she looked onto the battle between Naruto and Pain, silently praying for the former's safety. After the death of Nagato , Ryo was revived through Pain's resurrection technique, surprising Esuteru. He was then engulfed in a hug and received a tearful lecture. Afterwards she was present when Naruto returned, and celebrated with the village his victory while supporting an exhausted Ryo. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja The alternate world's Esuteru, compared to the Esuteru that Naruto and Sakura know, is a happy-go-lucky woman who is cheerful and carefree around people. She hardly takes anything seriously and can be seen to be a bit dense a times, leaving her with the impression of being weak. However, unlike her other self, the alternate Esuteru has been seen in ANBU uniform, meaning that instead of turning down the offer of being a ANBU, she accepted it. Creation and Conception Esuteru was originally supposed to be a 12 year old, female Uchiha, a adopted child of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha and a "sister" to Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. This was because her biological father was ordered to be killed because he was directly related to Madara Uchiha, thus meaning Esuteru being directly related. Nothing was mentioned about her mother. When the Uchiha massacre happened, herself and Sasuke were the sole survives. The plan was that Itachi thought of her being his "sister" even though he knew the truth about her history and in the end, decided to let her live. Already, Esuteru history was far fetched; however I continued with her story. She was a strong, apathetic kunoichi that supported Naruto Uzumaki throughout the series. Even though it began with Esuteru trying to bring Sasuke back, it started edging towards her history and that started clashing with the Canon. In the end I decided that I did not even like the character as she clashed with the story line and beginning to become a Mary-Sue (Believe me she was not far from it!). So I started from scratch. After watching a few more episodes and reading the last chapter out for the Manga, I realized that the Sarutobi Clan was really growing on me. Then the idea of my OC being a Sarutobi was finally created. I decided to keep her pervious name as not none of the OC's I have come across has had the same. It's still a Japanese name though, not something I created. Originally she was, again, supposed to 12 (In Part I) and part of the (now known) Kohoha 11 with her team, thus making it the Konoha 14 which of course would of changed the story line. Trivia *During the time skip, Esuteru seemed to have become more responsible, serious and determined, taking on duties as one of the new Twelve Guardian Ninja's more seriously and keeping a faithful watch over the Fire Daimyō. **According to the databook(s): **Esuteru's hobbies are teasing others and playing shōgi with Asuma Sarutobi **Esuteru wishes to fight Naruto and Ryo. **Esuteru's favourite foods are Miso soup and Anmitsu, while her least favourites is Dango. **Esuteru has completed 684 official missions in total: 104 D-rank, 175 C-rank, 201 B-rank, 182 A-rank, 22 S-rank. **Esuteru's favourite phrase is "What Now?" (どうしたらいいでしょう？?, imanani) *Esuteru is one of the few people who knows the identities of both Naruto's father and mother. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Quotes *(To Hiruzen) "What's the point in becoming a great ninja, a hero even, if your going to be only recognised as a threat and potentially put your friends in danger" *(To Asuma) "Grandfather said that the WIll of Fire is the symbol of hopes and dreams of the previous generation being passed down to the next, but is that not just passing down an inconvenience?" *(To Konohamaru) "My past thoughts were wrong Konohamaru, and I hope grandfather can forgive me for being so naive. But what's in the past is the past. I'm going to turn over a new leaf and to live up to the name of the Thrid Hokage granddaughter and take on my position of being a Guard to the Land of Fire's Daimyō. *(To Naruto) "From the beginning, Sasuke fate was inevitable. This leads back from' when the Uchiha Clan was first establashed. It was not necessary his fault for his want of revenge; however what he is doing is wrong! I will not stand here and tolerant your naiveity towards these matters! ...But i'm not telling you to give up on him. I'm just hoping that you realise the permanant damages he is causing, and that it will not be left 'unpunished. Category:DRAFT